Keisuke Nishimori
Keisuke Nishimori is a design director at Nintendo, mostly notorious for his work on The Legend of Zelda, Pikmin and Splatoon franchises. Biography , one of the characters designed by Nishimori.]] As a kid, he would draw pictures if not playing on his friends' Nintendo Entertainment System. Because of his strict video game playing time enforced by his parents, he says that he spent most of his time drawing images. His first console that he owned was the Nintendo 64. His favorite video games on the console included Super Mario 64 and The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Apparently after the Disney-Pixar film Toy Story came out, the designer was blown away - so much so that he wished to work at the company. After graduating on CG design, however, he decided that he wanted to work at Nintendo, and got a job there. He claimed that actually working on a video game is dramatically different than what he expected. His first work was the Luigi's Mansion demo, where he helped create the demo of the game, and notably made the crows seen on the outside of the mansion. After that he was in charge of modeling and animating some NPCs in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker including Makar, Link's grandmother and Tetra. He also created Bowser Jr. in Super Mario Sunshine and various non playable characters in Mario Kart: Double Dash‼ His first job at modeling playable characters was in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, in which he modeled Link, Wolf Link, Midna and Epona. He modeled them based on the designs of Satoru Takizawa and Yusuke Nakano. After doing character design on some other titles, he took on the role of design director on Pikmin 3, which led him to supervise other titles on the Pikmin franchise. He was also one of the design managers of ''Splatoon'', where he supervised the art of the stages and the clothing of the Inklings. Games *''Luigi's Mansion'' (2001) - Ending Design *''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker'' (2002) - Character Design *''Mario Kart: Double Dash‼'' (2003) - Graphic Design *''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' (2006) - Player Design *''Mario Kart Wii'' (2008) - Character Design *''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' (2009) - Player Design *''Pikmin 3'' (2013) - Design Director *''Pikmin Short Movies'' (2014) - Character Supervision *''Splatoon'' (2015) - Design *''Hey! Pikmin'' (2017) - Character Supervisor *''Splatoon 2'' (2017) - Art **''Octo Expansion'' (2018) - Art Special Thanks * ''Super Mario Sunshine'' (2002) * Super Smash Bros. Brawl (2008) - Supervisor (Original Games) * ''New Super Mario Bros. U'' (2012) * ''Nintendoji'' (2013) * ''New Super Luigi U'' (2013) * ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U'' (2014) - Supervisor (Original Games) * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (2018) - Original Game Supervisor * ''Super Mario Maker 2'' (2019) Interviews * Nintendo Power: Inside Zelda: Twilight Princess (archived) * Iwata Asks: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess * Famitsu: Splatoon Category:Video game designers Category:Nintendo people Category:Nintendo Graphic Designers Category:Real people